Oh What A Ride
by RueEmerson
Summary: What would have happened if Riddick and Jack/Kyra had gotten away and made a life for themselves as partners in crime where she becomes a trained thief and skilled marksman under his guidance? Smutty one-shot with potential to become a story. AU after "Pitch Black." Don't own the characters, only the plot line.


**_A/N: AU. Takes place after "Pitch Black" and Imam ended up going his separate way. "Chronicles of Riddick" never happened._**

Five years had passed since their escape from the black planet. In that time he had trained her to defend, fight and even kill. She had grown up fast and learned to trust him and he in her. But she was still a kid in his book.

Now he was 35 and she was 19. They continued to jump planets on the Class 6 ship they had confiscated during a run on Rodan. It was a crappy piece of junk but it served their purpose and was spacious enough to live and work on.

* * *

><p>Jack, who'd adopted the name Kyra as an alias, walked into Riddick's quarters to discuss their next heist. She glanced around, remembering when she used to spend nights in here.<p>

Early on she would rush from her quarters into his and crawl into Riddick's bed after nightmares interrupted her sleep. He would let her stay until she drifted into sleep in his arms then he would carry her back to her own bed. The dreams had subsided as she grew older and they put distance between memories. She hadn't spent the night in his bed in at least two years.

"What are you doing in here, kid?" Riddick asked as he walked into the room — naked. He had a towel in hand, drying off his shaved head, his silver eyes piercing, his shoulders glistening from the shower.

Kyra was stunned. They had been in a number of scrapes together but this was a first for her. She stood there gaping at him, all train of thought why she had come in completely vanished.

He was magnificent. She didn't deny she had always been attracted to him; he never showed any interest that he felt the same. He always considered her a kid.

"Kyra, what do you want?" Riddick asked again, making no move to cover himself.

You, she said mentally. She closed her eyes and whipped around, her back to him, and swallowed. Stupid, stupid, she mentally berated herself. They had practiced fighting earlier so why wouldn't he be in the shower?

"I, uh, was coming to talk about Meridian …" She knew he had moved up behind her, close enough to feel his heat emanating, his brute strength brushing her back.

"What about it?" Riddick huskily asked, his breath on her neck.

"We can talk later," Kyra replied, her nerves jumping and her need to flee rising. He anticipated her move before she did and slid an arm around her waist to restrain her.

"We can talk now," Riddick said, still behind her, unmoving.

"Riddick, please," she whispered. He whipped her around so she faced him, his eyes fixated on hers, his hands on her upper arms. She clenched her hands at her sides, trying to tamper her fury at herself. She wanted him and her body was reacting to his.

What surprised her though was his body was reacting to hers, too.

* * *

><p>Riddick tried to tell himself she was just a kid. But she wasn't anymore. He noticed that a long time ago.<p>

But was he supposed to be the one to make her a woman? Him the murderer and convict? He never understood her worship of him and he certainly had never encouraged it. Now here she was standing in front of him ready and willing.

"Kyra," he said hoarsely, willing her to fight him and push him away. She ignored the warning signals that reminded her he would reject her again and slid her arms around his neck, pressing herself to him.

He growled and ground his lips against hers. She matched his kiss with as much ferocity. He deftly pulled her fitted tank up, breaking the kiss long enough to pull it over her head and toss it aside. His hands slid down her bare back to cup her ass and lift her up. He carried her to his bed and followed her down.

Kyra managed to kick her boots off and shimmy out of her cargo pants with his help. She tried not to stare at his manhood but …

Riddick positioned himself between her raised knees and focused on her face. She wasn't frightened but she was unsure of herself; he could see it in her eyes. Kyra's fingers caressed the scruff of his neck.

"I don't want to hurt you," he gruffly said. She shook her head.

"You won't," she said, arching against him.

He rammed into her, tearing flesh and burying himself in her virgin womb. She bit her lip to keep from screaming but her eyes welled up. He fought to stay in control, keenly aware of her needs.

Riddick tenderly kissed the tears away and nuzzled her jaw.

"I promise pleasure will replace the pain," he said, intertwining her fingers in his as he slowly pulled out and slowly re-entered in a gentle rhythm to familiarize her with his body.

Kyra could feel her body tightening as he picked up the pace, little by little.

"Wrap your legs around me," Riddick demanded, his eyes locked with hers. She followed his orders, locking her ankles together.

Riddick knew he was close to the edge; it had been a long time since he'd been with a woman. He began thrusting harder and faster to throw Kyra over the cliff first.

She cried out his name as hot liquid bathed him and her body clenched his. He allowed himself to follow, shouting her name and emptying himself into her.

Riddick collapsed on her, bracing some of his weight on his forearms so as to not crush her. She hid her face in his neck, breathing hard.

Once his breathing had evened, Riddick rolled off her, pulling her to his side. Kyra draped a leg over his, laid one hand on his chest and situated her head on his shoulder.

They lay there in the afterglow in comfortable silence. Eventually Kyra moved to get out of bed but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Riddick asked. She looked down at him.

"Back to work," she said.

"Training ain't over yet," he said, his hand resting on her hip. She grinned at him.

"Oh really?"

Riddick lifted her on top of him so that she was straddling him. Her dark hair cascaded over her shoulders and breasts.

"Time to take a ride," he said with a smirk.

It was much later before they left his room to return to the task of planning their next heist.


End file.
